


Debito estinto

by RinoaHeart



Series: Natale sulla Terra, istruzioni per l'uso per alieni vari ed eventuali [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunk characters, Fluff, Multi, Pidge deus ex machina dei peggiori scherzi, lotor è un cinnamoroll curioso, una gioia a questi qui diamogliela, è natale siamo tutti più buoni
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinoaHeart/pseuds/RinoaHeart
Summary: Lotor stavolta apprende come l'alcool umano su di lui ha dei risvolti decisamente inaspettati.[Scritta per il "Calendario dell'Avvento di Voltron 2018" del gruppo Voltron-ITA e Fanwriter.it]





	Debito estinto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [O_ToJoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_ToJoy/gifts).



> [Scritta per il "Calendario dell'Avvento di Voltron 2018" del gruppo Voltron-ITA e Fanwriter.it]  
> La dedico a O_ToJoy e Elettra, mie sostentrici e compagne vestali di Lotor's Temple!

Lotor si svegliò, la testa vuota come una capsula di salvataggio fluttuante nello spazio riempita improvvisamente da qualcosa che non sperimentava da tanto tempo: un violento senso di nausea e un dolore terribile alle tempie.  
“Ma che …?” mormorò passandosi una mano sul viso, assolutamente non conscio di sé stesso e di ciò che lo circondava. Provò a premere le tempie e a strizzare gli occhi, prima di riuscire a capire l’origine del disagio. Aveva combattuto? Era stato ferito? Non sentiva dolore in altre parti, forse una concussione?   
Si guardò le mani prima di girarsi e notare che prima di tutto non era nella sua stanza, e secondo poi non era da solo. Tre su cinque paladini erano stesi in maniera scomposta intorno a lui, ammucchiati in maniera sparsa sull’enorme divano circolare della sala comune dove lui stesso era semi sdraiato.   
Mise a fuoco i tre riconoscendo l’ingegnere fissato con la cucina, la piccola peste occhialuta e il cubano chiassoso. L’ultimo soprattutto non esattamente quello a cui stava più simpatico, quindi...che diavolo ci faceva là? Era un attimo confuso e non ricordava granché, a malapena sapeva di chiamarsi Lotor.All’improvviso sussultò, allarmato dalla porta che si spalancò davanti a sé.   
“Allura?” esclamò basito, cercando di ricomporsi mentre con incalzante panico si rese improvvisamente conto di essere… beh a torso nudo… o meglio con qualcosa di non ben definito addosso, due pezzi triangolari di stoffa, a coprire malamente i suoi pettorali.   
La principessa si avvicinò con le sue innate movenze eleganti e gli porse un bicchiere da un vassoio che ne conteneva altri. “Bevi.” gli disse sorridendo, ma Lotor aveva percepito chiaramente che dietro quel sorriso all’apparenza posato c’era un malcelato divertimento.   
Nell’esatto istante in cui stava per aprire bocca e giustificarsi Lance si riprese improvvisamente e, decisamente fin troppo agitato per essere uno che giaceva mezzo morto su un divano fino ad un attimo prima, si scagliò contro i due alieni. “Voi due che state facendo?? Vi vedo che vi toccate!” disse con lo sguardo sbieco mentre indicava freneticamente le dita di Lotor che sfioravano quelle di Allura nel prendere il bicchiere.   
L’imperatore si rese conto che anche il paladino blu era mezzo svestito, rivelando sul suo torso gracilino dei disegni strani, disegni della sua stessa faccia stilizzata, tipo.   
Allura scoppiò a ridere senza ritegno. “Perdonami Lotor, devo farlo.” senza dire nulla alzo il braccio e gli puntò il suo holo. “Non potevo non immortalare questo momento. La tua faccia è...beh, non so, non basterebbero altri diecimila anni per replicarla credo.”   
“Ma veramen…” niente, non riuscì a parlare neanche in quel frangente perché anche gli altri due sembrarono riprendersi.  Pidge, l’unica vestita a quanto pare, si risollevò dalla pancia di Hunk dove era stata riversa fino a quel momento. “NON SONO PRONTA PER L’INTERROGAZIONE! NON HO STUDIATO!” urlò nello stesso momento in cui Hunk spalancò gli occhi si alzò in piedi e urlò “SONO UN BRACCIO! NOOOOO! IO SONO UNA GAMBA!” per riaccasciarsi a terra, evidentemente rimbambito.  
Allura ormai era rideva in maniera convulsa, sempre con una certa grazia coprendosi con le mani, ma non riuscendo a trattenersi.  
“Scusate se lo chiedo ma… esattamente, cos’è successo ieri sera?” finalmente Lotor riuscì a formulare, cercando di ignorare il crescente imbarazzo che infingardo si era impossessato di lui, al pari passo dell’esplosivo mal di testa.   
Aveva appena realizzato di star sperimentando qualcosa che era successo DUE VOLTE in diecimila anni.   
Si era ubriacato.   
E anche malissimo.     
Come ciliegina sulla torta, muovendo la testa, si accorse che sulla sua fronte apparve una specie di palletta morbida bianca. La tirò e si rese conto che aveva tirato via dalla sua testa troppo confusa una specie di cappello rosso con quella pallina in cima.   
“E questo cos’è ora??” si domandò sempre più incredulo.   
“Non ti ricordi? E’ il famoso cappello di Natale, l’accessorio necessario per questi festeggiamenti” la voce allegra di Allura lo distolse dallo strano capello, che la principessa gli tolse delicatamente dalle mani per rimetterglielo in testa.   
“Ancora Buon Natale Lotor!”   
Il principe non aveva ancora capito bene cosa fosse il Natale, ci aveva solo bevuto su, aveva ricevuto delle cose che lo avevano anche un po’ commosso e gli avevano fatto indossare un orrendo maglione di cui non c’era più traccia. E quel sorriso di Allura era davvero un bel regalo, se aveva capito bene come funzionava la faccenda dello scambio di doni. Lui non aveva neanche avuto il tempo di attrezzarsi per l’intera festività e si chiese se c’era tempo per rimediare, ma il turbine di pensieri era troppo veloce e la sua testa era fin troppo affetta dall’indesiderato effetto dell’alcool.   
La sue considerazioni frenetiche vennero interrotte da un’esclamazione che andò a perforargli i timpani già provati.   
“Ho letto bene in chat? Vi siete ubriacati?? Siete MINORENNI santo cielo!!” La voce di Shiro tuonò su tutti loro e Lotor si sentì quasi un ragazzino sgridato dalla sua governante. Ridacchiò mentre prendeva la mano di Allura nella sua, ancora in piedi accanto a lui.   
“E certo Shiro perché tu non hai mai fatto un festino alla Garrison dove sei andato in giro praticamente mezzo nudo no?” Pidge era ancora molto rimbambita ma non voleva certo farsi rimbeccare come una studentella.   
Shiro deglutì, lentamente. “Cosa? Non è vero.”   
Pidge premette un bottone sul suo holo e partì un video di Shiro che danzava. “Me l’ha mandato Keith. Specificatamente per questo motivo, ieri sera prima di iniziare il festino.” Shiro si avventò sull’holo come abbracciandolo. “Spegni quel coso.”   
Lotor, guardò con interesse il video del paladino mezzo nudo e più giovane che ondeggiava a ritmo di musica. “Ditemi solo che non ho fatto niente del genere ieri sera.” chiese rassegnato.   
“No. Ma c’è sempre tempo…” Lance ridacchiò alla vista di Lotor e stava per aggiungere altro, ma poi si ricordò in che condizioni era lui e tacque.   
“Mi dispiace ma non berrò mai più alcool umano!” sentenziò l’alieno mentre si rimetteva in piedi, un po’ traballante, con l’aiuto di Allura.   
“Non penso proprio Lotor. Hai appena iniziato la tua carriera alcoolica” lo guardò Pidge analizzandolo da dietro le sue lenti.  “Ho fatto le mie ricerche ieri prima di darti tutti quegli shottini. A quanto pare l’enzima contenuto nell’alcool umano è particolarmente molesto per i Galra.”   
“E io ho acconsentito a bere?”   
Allura ridacchiava di sottofondo. “No Lotor, non hai acconsentito. Tu hai proprio indetto una sfida all’ultimo shottino.”   
Pidge annuì veemente. “Era il tuo pegno per il nostro piccolo...debito.”   
Lotor ricordò tutto: il maglione, il ricatto di Pidge sulla sua assenza in camera, il pegno da pagare. Accidenti.   
Shiro scosse la testa. “Guardate che tecnicamente questi tre non possono bere!” indicò il trio di paladini, e i due coscienti si strinsero nelle spalle.   
Lance si alzò e senza alcuna vergogna si piazzò davanti a Shiro, poco credibile nella sua mise a torso nudo scribacchiato, ma comunque molto sicuro di sè. “Ti vorrei ricordare che io sono maggiorenne. Completamente libero da ogni vincolo legale. No così, per chiarire.” con uno sguardo eloquente si diresse verso la porta. “Vado a farmi una doccia, vi prego qualcuno metta a fare un litro di caffè.” implorò prima di uscire.   
Pidge sgomitò Hunk. “Eh ma questo è ancora mezzo morto…”   
“Beh Pidge, una macchina del caffè so ancora come usarla…” sostenne Shiro prima di arruffarle i capelli. “Ma perché tu sei sempre più spericolata ultimamente? Se i tuoi scoprono di questo festino mi fucilano.”   
“Innanzitutto, sulla carta ho anche io 18 anni. E poi ho da recuperare un po’ di tempo passato nell’universo a fare la guerra invece che a godermi i miei anni adolescenziali.” disse per poi abbracciarlo. “Scusa se ti facciamo preoccupare space-daddy.”   
“Ehi! Ehi! Basta con questa storia! Non sono così vecchio!! Non ho neanche 30 anni!”   
Pidge lo riguardò mefistofelica cambiando tono. “Appunto. La prossima volta unisciti a noi invece di farci la paternale!” Shiro si divincolò mugugnando che si faceva sempre fregare così e andò via sconfitto a fare un caffè gigantesco per tutti. La paladina si girò per trovare Lotor, ancora col reggiseno e il cappello di Babbo Natale addosso, intento a svegliare Hunk.   
“Hunk? Sei vivo?” chiedeva l’alieno, con il solito garbo, picchiettando un dito affusolato sulla spalla del ragazzo. Sembrava totalmente ignaro di cosa stava indossando.   
“Lotor, no così, per chiarire: quello è un reggiseno.” spiegò lapidaria Pidge.   
Il principe si guardò il petto, totalmente a suo agio. “E non è un costume di Natale?”   
“Ehm. Beh, se vuoi…” concesse con un sorriso malefico mentre guardava Allura trasmettendole col pensiero di non smentirla. La Principessa stentava a trattenere le risate ma stette al gioco. “Oh sì. E’ un costume di Natale perfetto per mimetizzarsi con gli umani.” riuscì a dire con compunta serietà.   
“A parte il fatto che la mia pelle è di un pigmento fin troppo atipico, sono ben più alto degli standard umani e ho le orecchie a punta? Se questo può aiutare...” e si indicò. “Per fortuna che non soffro il freddo.” concluse scrollando le spalle. Gliene succedevano di cose strane da che era arrivato sulla Terra, ma ormai c’era abiutato. Quasi. Nel mentre Pidge era riuscita a far resuscitare Hunk, o perlomeno a farlo stare in piedi.   
“Vabbè, io vado a mettere Hunk sotto una doccia gelata. Ci vediamo giù in caffetteria per un caffè post-sbronza?”   
“Pidge perché tu sembri molto meno affetta di noi dalla nostra notte brava?” chiese Lotor con sincera curiosità dettata dalla perenne analisi del comportamento terrestre.   
“Perché ho un fratello più grande.” sentenziò la ragazza come se ciò spiegasse tutto, uscendo trascinando Hunk, che non aveva nemmeno detto A.  
Lotor guardò Allura. “Non ho capito.”   
La principessa strinse le spalle. “Benvenuto nel mio club esclusivo. Non capisco la metà delle cose che dicono, da quando siamo arrivati sulla Terra.”   
“Ma quindi devo rimanere vestito così per Natale?”   
Allura scoppiò a ridere e lo abbracciò, incapace di trattenere a lungo quella farsa. “No, ti stava prendendo in giro” sciolse il gancio del reggiseno e Lotor si sentì liberato da un peso.   
“Per gli dei, ma cos’è questo strumento di tortura allora? Mi sono reso conto solo ora che non stavo respirando.”   
Allura sollevò fra le dita il reggiseno, che aveva ancora attaccato un’etichetta.   
“Beh in teoria, questo lo usano le umane per sostenere il peso del loro...ehm...seno.” confessò un po’ imbarazzata, ma l’imbarazzo passò svelto quando vide Lotor diventare di otto colori, passando da un fucsia intenso al viola pallido. Allura non l’aveva mai visto imbarazzarsi così, solitamente sempre sicuro di sé e come se nulla potesse scalfirlo avendo vissuto diecimila anni. Quell’espressione la colpì dritta al cuore e cominciò a ridere senza ritegno stavolta, mentre l’alieno cominciò a partire per la tangente con tono quasi isterico, per la prima volta da che veniva ciclicamente messo in mezzo dai tre paladini più scatenati.   
“Come è successo? Perché ce l’avevo addosso? Di chi è? E perché quei tre continuano a ignorare il fatto che io sia il dannato Imperatore della Galassia facendomi fare sempre le cose più assurde??” Allura ormai si era buttata sul divano in preda a una risata che la stava facendo quasi soffocare, nascondendo la faccia in un vicino cuscino. Era davvero poco regale ma si stava divertendo un mondo e Lotor pensò che se per vedere quel sorriso rilassato e felice si era coperto di ridicolo...beh, ne era valsa davvero la pena.   
Si mise accanto a lei sul divano, sfilandosi il dannato cappello di Natale e cercando con lo sguardo parte della sua uniforme terrestre che però non sembrava essere nei paraggi. Allura si accoccolò sul suo petto, contenta di quel contatto fisico. “Hai detto che tanto non soffri il freddo no?”   
Le sorrise, baciandole la fronte. “Sto benissimo così, ma devo trovare quell’indumento o non potrò andare a prendermi quell’agognato caffè. Penso dia dipendenza dato che ne berrei in continuazione.” Allura si strinse un po’ di più a lui. “Rimaniamo prima un po’ così… mi sei mancato stanotte. Ero rimasta che avresti preso il posto dell'omino pan di zenzero sul mio maglione.”   
Lui le sorrise, seducente. “Mi farò perdonare, non preoccuparti. Mentre mi rendevo ridicolo con i tuoi paladini dov’eri, mia cara?”   
“Oh io e Keith siamo rimasti a guardarvi fino all’ultimo, ma poi lui e Veronica hanno coinvolto me e Axca in una bisca con un gioco tipico del periodo che Keith ha chiamato tresette.”   
“Addirittura?”   
“Beh anche io dovevo divertirmi in qualche modo no?”   
“E Coran?”   
“Oh, lui non lo saprà mai, ovviamente.” si guardarono complici, e poi lo sguardo della principessa si fece più intenso, mentre gli spostava una ciocca dalla fronte. “Mi fa sempre piacere però quando ti metti in gioco. So che sono ragazzi, che sono totalmente differenti da te, da noi, e che il nostro passato è...travagliato, ma sono felice di vedere che alla fine, avete legato”  
Lui scosse le spalle. “E’ una situazione del tutto alienante per me, eppure non mi importa. Cercherò di godermi tutto ciò che posso, in attesa di tempi più duri.” La guardò con un’intensità che la fece tremare. “Ho visto tante cose nella mia lunga vita. E a volte penso anche io, come Pidge, mi stia riscattando in parte di un’adolescenza che non ho vissuto” provò a sdrammatizzare. Allura lo baciò sulla guancia. “Anche per me è così. Ogni tanto cerco di lasciarmi andare. E avrei voluto aggiungermi a voi ieri, ma ho già sperimentato quanto mi faccia male l’alcool umano.”   
“Una storia che non ho mai sentito…”   
“E che non sentirai mai.”   
“Ho i miei modi per ottenere informazioni, principessa.”   
Lei sbottò a ridere e Lotor le accarezzò una ciocca che teneva fra le dita, con il pollice. “Troveremo altre situazioni terrestri assurde in cui cacciarci insieme”   
“Sì. E nel mentre, ho questa come ricordo per i miei momenti più neri”   
Lotor guardò l'immagine che Allura proiettò sul suo holo. Era la foto scattata poco prima! I capelli sconvolti, come la sua faccia, e un’espressione che in effetti non aveva mai avuto in tutta la sua vita: totalmente basito, la bocca lievemente spalancata, lo sguardo vacuo.   
Una risatina semi isterica gli sfuggì suo malgrado.  “Ovviamente di questa foto ne siamo al corrente solo noi due.” tentò di suonare convincente Allura, ma non ci riuscì.   
Lotor le prese entrambe le mani, “So bene che la mostrerai a Coran, Keith e tutti i Paladini appena arriveremo in caffetteria. E che la userai un giorno per ricattarmi e avere per te l’intero Universo, vero?” le disse baciandole lievemente la punta delle dita, la voce volutamente drammatica per sottolineare che stava scherzando. Ora potevano farlo.   
“Forse...” gli sorrise di sbieco mentre si avvicinò a lui con le labbra “O forse aspetterò che tu riformuli la tua proposta di unire i nostri regali retaggi in maniera adeguata. Magari la seconda ti riuscirà meglio.”   
E lo baciò, non prima di essersi goduta la sua espressione scioccata.

In un’altra stanza:

“Lance, ma in tutto ciò, quel reggiseno...da dove accidenti è uscito fuori?”  
“Lascia stare Keith, l’ho fregato a Veronica. Se mi scopre, sono un uomo morto.”   
“Oh, ho un’arma in più per ricattarti allora...”


End file.
